Cause every little thing gonna be alright
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "En esa habitación hay quince personas. Quince es un buen número. Y más si es gente conocida. De hecho es un número bastante inferior al que está acostumbrado. El problema no son esas quince personas. El problema está fuera, llenando las gradas del estadio."


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro :33

**Advertencia: **Ortografía, leve Ooc (headcanon de los personajes en mi perfil), más notas al final.

**Este One-shot participa del reto: Temor enfermizo del foro Inazuma Eleven.**

**Demofobia: **miedo a las multitudes.

* * *

El sabor metálico en su lengua y la punzante sensación de las uñas clavándose en la palma de las manos le reconforta. El dolor le reconforta. Siempre le ha reconfortado en estas situaciones. Los pensamientos negativos, los escalofríos, los pinchazos en el estómago, la opresión en el pecho. Todas aquellas sensaciones se evaporan con el dolor real. Con su labio inferior en carne viva y las palmas doloridas. Se desvanecen despacio cuando escucha la fuerte y melodiosa voz de Andy Biersack por sus auriculares, asegurando que este es el final, pero que no tiene miedo a morir. Y desaparecen del todo cuando se acuerda de como respirar.

_Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira._

Realiza la respiración diafragmática. Concentra el aire en el abdomen, lo mantiene unos segundos y a continuación lo expulsa. Deja pasar unos segundos y lo repite de nuevo. Una, dos, tres veces. Lo hace una cuarta para asegurarse. Se empapa de pensamientos positivos y aplasta los negativos. Recuerda la primera vez que fue al parque de atracciones con su hermana. Cuando fue al cine con Genda a ver _Bienvenidos a Zombieland_. Aquel día que los padres de Kidou se fueron de viaje y organizó una fiesta en su casa. Acabaron todos bañándose con ropa en la piscina climatizada con _Party Rock Anthem _de LMFAO sonando a todo volumen.

Sakuma relaja las palmas y abre el ojo. El vestuario apesta a chico. A ropa sucia, sudor, y desodorante barato. A productos químicos, plástico, agua encharcada y a pies. Y por encima de todo ello, huele a nervios y adrenalina. A las largas horas de entrenamiento diario. A la presión a la que les tienen sometidos para ganar a cualquier precio.

Huele a minutos antes de un partido.

Aquel deporte dejó de ser ese juego con el que se entretenían en los recreos siendo unos críos que apenas levantaban dos palmos del suelo cuando entraron en el Teikoku. Pasó de ser un simple pasatiempo a una _lucha de vida o muerte. _A cualquiera que se lo diga pensará que está exagerando, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

A Sakuma esa presión no le molesta. Al menos no como al resto de sus compañeros. Es más racional que ellos y no se deja llevar por las emociones del momento. Han entrenado, mucho y muy duro, sus técnicas, su estrategia de juego, la defensa, el ataque, todo su juego es digno de admiración. No tienen nada que temer. Van a ganar. Lo sabe. Es un hecho. Sus compañeros también lo saben, pero Sakuma sabe que es en los últimos minutos cuando uno duda más de sí mismo.

Se la acaba la batería el MP4 justo en el solo de guitarra de Jinxx. Guarda el aparato en la bolsa de deportes y cierra la taquilla. Los gritos de sus compañeros le retumban en los oídos y le produce dolor de cabeza. La opresión en el pecho y la sensación de angustia que le nace en el estómago y recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo le golpean de repente, como una bofetada. Piensa que un poco de agua le vendría bien, pero el lavabo está demasiado lejos y teme no llegar. Termina sentándose en uno de los bancos, el más alejado de la puerta.

En esa habitación hay quince personas, sin contarle a él. Dos porteros, cuatro defensas, cinco mediocampistas y cuatro delanteros. Están los jugadores titulares y suplentes. Compañeros de clase y de otros cursos. Amigos y subnormales varios. Quince personas. Quince es un buen número. Y más si es gente conocida. De hecho es un número bastante inferior al que está acostumbrado. El _problema _no son esas quince personas.

El _problema _está fuera, llenando las gradas del estadio.

Puede escucharlos desde el vestuario. Puede escuchar a las más de quinientas personas sentadas en las gradas. A los más fanáticos animando, los bebés llorando, los padres regañando a sus hijos, amigos riendo de forma estridente. Es como si todas y cada una de las voces de las personas de las gradas se hubieran unido en una sola, convirtiéndose en un potente rugido más típico de los monstruos de cuentos infantiles que de las voces de los seres humanos. Los gritos guturales que no dejan de sucederse le golpean de lleno en el pecho y el aire apenas le llega a los pulmones. Las manos le tiemblan cuando se repite una y otra vez lo que lleva temiendo toda la semana:

_En quince minutos tengo que estar ahí._

En quince minutos va a estar ahí. En medio de más de quinientas personas. Más los jugadores de ambos equipos. Y los entrenadores. Y el árbitro. Y la persona que venda refresco y palomitas por las gradas.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Sus compañeros están acojonados porque en quince minutos van a jugar el partido más importante de sus vidas, según ellos. Sakuma está —no, acojonado _no_. Eso nunca— _nervioso_, porque en quince minutos va a estar en un establecimiento rodeado de gente. Mucha, mucha gente.

Y es que lo que no es capaz de concebir es como coño a sus compañeros les pueden temblar las piernas por un partido de mierda que es obvio que van a ganar aun cuando ni se presenten, y no por, bueno, por tener que permanecer por más de noventa minutos en un estadio de futbol. Con las gradas a reventar. ¿Acaso no son conscientes de las múltiples desgracias que han sucedido a lo largo de los años en los partidos de fútbol? Desde peleas de _hooligans _a taponamientos de las salidas de emergencias. Las tragedias de _La Puerta 12, Luzhnikí, Valley Parade _y _Puerto Saíd _las recuerda como si las hubiera vivido personalmente, aunque en la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera había nacido.

_71, 300, 56, 74. _Número de muertos en cada una de las tragedias, sucesivamente. Aglomeración en las salidas de emergencia, avalancha humana, incendio de las gradas y posterior derrumbamiento y ataques de aficionados.

_Joder, joder, joder._

Se ha aprendido cada dato de estas tragedias, la fecha exacta, los sucesos, el hecho que lo desencadenó todo, los heridos y los muertos. Fue una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando comenzó a sentirse _incómodo _rodeado de gente. Buscar los hechos irrefutables de que participar en una gran multitud es malo. Malo y peligroso. Los _accidentes_ en partidos de futbol fueron los primeros. Después llegaron los conciertos y así sucesivamente. Irónicamente repetir una y otra vez estos datos le relaja. Sus pensamientos se llenan de fechas y números ordenados cronológicamente y termina abstrayéndose de la realidad.

_La Puerta 12, 71 muertos. Luzhnikí, 300 muertos. Valley Parade, 56 muertos. Puerto Saíd, 74 muertos. La Puerta 12, 71 muertos. Luzhnikí, 300 muertos. Valley Parade, 56 muertos. Puerto Saíd, 74 muertos. La Puerta 12, 71 muertos. Luzhnikí, 300 muertos. Valley Parade, 56 muertos. Puerto Saíd, 74 muertos. __La Puerta 12, 71 muertos. Luzhnikí, 300 muertos. Valley Parade, 56 muertos. Puerto Saíd, 74 muertos._

Lo piensa así, rápido y de corrido, como las tablas de multiplicar o las preposiciones. Lo repite como si tan solo fueran números al azar y no fallecidos en un desastre no natural. Y cuando el pánico vuelve a invadirle y los escalofríos recorren su espalda en sacudidas rápidas y desagradables, se ve obligado a añadir más y más datos, tantos como ha podido memorizar. Y una vez que empieza, no puede parar.

_Desastre del Love Parade, 21 muertos. Pabellón Madrid Arena, 5 muertos. The Station nightclub fire, 100 muertos. Club Cromañón, 194 muertos. Tragedia de Dimebag Darrell, 4 muertos. Desastre del Love Parade, 21 muertos. Pabellón Madrid Arena, 5 muertos. The Station nightclub fire, 100 muertos. Club Cromañón, 194 muertos. Tragedia de Dimebag Darrell, 4 muertos. __Desastre del Love Parade, 21 muertos. Pabellón Madrid Arena, 5 muertos. The Station nightclub fire, 100 muertos. Club Cromañón, 194 muertos. Tragedia de Dimebag Darrell, 4 muertos. _

Entre fechas y muertes, trata de evocar recuerdos felices, tal y como le explicó el psicólogo a los siete años. _Recuerdos felices que te hayan ocurrido con mucha gente alrededor, ¿entiendes?_ _Como cuando tu hermana te llevó al cine a ver Happy Feet. ¿Te gustó? Me ha contado que te gustan los pingüinos, ¿es así?_

_A la mierda._

Eso le respondió.

A los siete años.

Al psicólogo que estaba tratando de ayudarle, encontrar una explicación racional a su _problema _y una posible solución_._

Le mandó a la mierda. A él, a su terapia, a sus buenos modales, a la sonrisa de lástima y al bolígrafo de cuatro colores.

_Y a la mierda tus ridículas cejas._

Se encerró en el baño y no salió hasta que llegó su hermana a buscarle. Desde el baño gritó que se podían ir a la mierda los recuerdos felices, el cine, sus asientos incómodos y a la gente que no le dejaba ver. Y a los pingüinos. A la mierda los pingüinos, que son animales para chicas y mariquitas.

Lo único que lamentó al llegar a casa fue haberse metido con los pingüinos. Ellos no tenían la culpa.

_El problema _quedó diagnosticado casi enseguida. Pero Sakuma siempre se negó a aceptarlo o mencionarlo como tal. Hasta en ese momento se ve incapaz de decir en voz alta, o incluso pensar,_ soy demo…eso. _

¿Las causas del _problema_? Muchas, demasiadas. No ahondaron en ellas. Un pozo demasiado hondo al que llegar para tan poco presupuesto.

No se dignó a colaborar en la terapia hasta los nueve años, más por su hermana que por él mismo. _Yo puedo enseñarte a controlarlo, pero si no le echas un par huevos de poco te va a servir, _le decía el psicólogo mirándolo por encima de las gafas. _Es algo con lo que tendrás que luchar día a día y si no te aplicas, tu vida va a ser una mierda. _

Trabajó duro, aprendió las técnicas de relajación, fue a sesiones de grupo y mejoró notablemente. Al año siguiente le dieron el alta y una vez cada seis meses iba a las reuniones grupales. Hacía tiempo que no iba. Ya no lo necesitaba. Podía con ello. Joder, por supuesto que podía con ello.

_Y porque coño siento que me voy a morir ahora mismo._

La música le ayuda. Siempre le ha ayudado. Canciones fuertes con letras con mucho significado que le alejen del mundo. Letras que parecen hechas para ser cantadas a los cuatro vientos. Solos de guitarra que te ponen los pelos de punta. Coros que no pueden no ser acompañados. Ese tipo de canciones. _The Trooper, Enter Sandman, Over and over, Coming Down, Ungrateful, Sweet Child o' Mine._ Daría cualquier cosa por taponar sus oídos con alguna de ellas. En vez de escuchar a Ivan preguntarse si habrá alguien allí fuera que le importe y escuche sus últimas plegarias, tiene que soportar los gruñidos prehistóricos de sus compañeros, las risas con sonidos porcinos y a la multitud aclamándolos desde las gradas.

_Joder, joder, joder._

El reloj le grita en la cara que quedan diez minutos. _Oh, mierda. _Es consciente que está clavando las uñas en la madera del banco para no caerse. Es consciente de que cuando abre la boca el aire no llega y le arden los pulmones. También es consciente de los puntos negros que empiezan a nublar su ojo izquierdo y de que le sudan las palmas de las manos. Que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho y de las náuseas que le suben por el esófago.

Es consciente de que si continua así va a tener un ataque de pánico – el primero en años – que está solo, que nadie va a ayudarlo y que en ese momento debe parecer un completo retrasado.

_Al menos si me desmayo no tendré que estar en medio del estadio._

Una mano sobre su hombro y la cálida voz hablándole al oído le devuelven de golpe a la realidad.

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? Están lloriqueando como nenas por un partido de mierda. Y en los entrenamientos van de chulitos dando órdenes. Qué vergüenza, ¡qué vergüenza!

Genda grita. Grita mucho. Le gusta gritar. Ser el centro de atención. Destacar por encima de todos, y ya que en el partido prácticamente pasará desapercibido – el equipo contrario ni se va a acercar a la portería – tiene que buscar su minuto de gloria en otra parte. En este caso en los vestuarios, en los minutos antes del partido.

_Idiota._

—Y yo que pensaba invitarles a mi casa después del partido…ahora se han quedado sin helado de turrón, por nenazas —lo dice esbozando esa sonrisa que es todo colmillos y sarcasmo. Cuando Genda sonríe se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. No es como si se fijara en cada mínimo detalle del castaño. Simplemente un día estaban en su casa escuchando el nuevo álbum de Rise Against mientras comían Oreos con crema de cacahuete y no paró de sonreír en toda la tarde. Por lo bueno que es este jodido disco, por la guarrada que estamos comiendo y por la compañía, dijo cuándo le preguntó a que venía esa sonrisa. Habría sido imposible no ver aquel gracioso hoyuelo formarse en su mejilla. _Imposible. —_Bueno, más helado para nosotros. Oh, ¿no te lo había dicho? Después del partido te quedas en mi casa. Comemos helado mientras jugamos al _Amnesia _y como se te hará tarde te quedarás a dormir. No te sientas presionado a quedarte ni nada, solo es una idea. No es como si te estuviera obligando. No. Para nada.

Intenta esbozar una sonrisa. Solo para contentarle. Para no preocuparle. No cree que sea capaz de hablar sin parecer que se esté muriendo. Aunque haya evitado el ataque de pánico – gracias Genda – el punzante dolor del pecho, el temblor de sus manos y el reloj que indica que quedan 8 minutos para el partido siguen ahí, jodiéndole la existencia.

_Joder, joder, joder._

—Oye, ¿pasa algo?

Siente los dedos de su amigo posarse en su barbilla. Aplica un poco de presión y le obliga a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Todo bien?

Los ojos de Genda son azules. Tan azules que a veces duele mirarlos. Casi transparentes a la luz. Con un brillo juguetón que hipnotiza. Los acentúa con _eyeliner_, dándole ese toque misterioso y _salvaje_ que tanto atrae a las chicas. Pero a ninguna chica la mira como le mira a él. De eso está seguro. Es de esas miradas que atraviesan, de las que sientes que como sigas mirándole a los ojos descubrirá todos y cada uno de tus secretos. Así le mira, tratando de comprenderle, de conocer lo que le perturbar, de ayudarle.

Le mira como si fuera la persona más importante de su vida y eso le asusta.

—Sakuma —le coge de la mano y la aprieta fuerte. _Quédate conmigo _parece decirle aquel gesto. _Estoy aquí para ti _le gritan sus ojos. —Escúchame —se lo dice al oído, para que nadie más pueda escucharles. No le va a hacer hablar. Ni a obligarle a contar cual es el problema. Solo quiere que le escuche. Que le escuche bien porque es lo único que importa ahora. Que le escuche. Y Sakuma tiembla porque no sabe si se lo está susurrando o no. Si son imaginaciones suyas o palabras de verdad. Tiembla porque es la primera vez que alguien que no conoce su _problema_ trata de ayudarle sin pedirle explicaciones de lo que está ocurriendo. Tiembla porque no puede parar de pensar que ese tipo de persona es lo que _necesita_ en su vida. Y ese pensamiento le _asusta_ demasiado. —Solo escúchame a mí, ¿vale?

Asiente. No hace falta que se lo diga. Las voces de sus compañeros, los gritos en las gradas y _tic tac _del reloj han desaparecido. Pero la sensación sigue ahí. Sigue ahí y no se va. _Joder, joder, joder._

—No te preocupes por nada, porque todo va a estar bien.

Siente la tentación de reírse en su cara y gritarle que no, que nada va a ir bien. Que alguien dejará un cigarrillo encendido en alguna parte y las gradas saldrán ardiendo. Que la gente buscará desesperadamente una salida y se formará una avalancha. Que saltarán al campo para salvarse. Que se derrumbarán las gradas y se les caerán encima. Que de ese partido no van a salir vivos.

_Joder, joder, joder._

—Cierra el ojo.

Lo hace casi al instante. No porque Genda se lo diga. Si no porque _necesita _hacerlo. Controla mejor la respiración de esta forma. Siente al castaño removerse a su lado. Recogerle el pelo detrás de las orejas y colocarle un auricular en cada una. La música sale casi al instante. Lenta y relajante. Apenas reconoce los instrumentos. La voz es otra cosa. ¿Qué es no reconocer esa voz? Ese inglés con acento jamaicano. El tono despreocupado y festivo. Melódico y somnífero. Ese tipo de canciones que al menos una vez en tu vida tienes que escuchar estando colocado.

_Muy colocado._

Y es que, ¿qué es no hacer caso a Bob Marley cuando te está asegurando que no te preocupes por nada, porque todo va a estar bien?

_Three Little Birds._

Sakuma sabe que es de lo más cliché que su canción favorita de Bob Marley sea _Three Little Birds. _Es más por motivos sentimentales que por gusto. Siempre lo ha sido. En temas de canciones suele ganar más lo sentimental que el gusto. Al menos en su caso. La historia que hay detrás de cada canción. De cómo ha descubierto cada canción.

Abre el ojo despacio. Genda sigue ahí, mirándole. Canta a la vez que Marley aun cuando ni si quiera está escuchando la canción. Se balancea un poco al ritmo de la música. Su mano sigue sobre la suya y de vez en cuando mueve los dedos al compás de la letra. Es curioso como el tamborileo de sus dedos, sus labios coordinados con la letra, la música relajante y los penetrantes ojos azules taladrándole hacen que la opresión en el pecho, las náuseas y los temblores desaparezcan poco a poco, hasta que de las sensaciones desagradables solo quede el recuerdo.

_Idiota._

La música se apaga despacio. El volumen desciende hasta que las voces de sus compañeros vuelven a golpear sus oídos. Pero ya no siente _pánico _ni angustia. Porque puede seguir escuchando a Bob y a Genda cantar a la vez _Don't worry about a thing. __'Cause every little thing gonna be alright. _El primero con el clásico estilo _reggae_ y el segundo con una mala imitación que provoca risa más que otra cosa.

Pero relaja. Le relaja mucho. Le relaja saber que Genda está ahí, con él, siempre con una sonrisa juguetona y una canción adecuada para cada situación.

Antes de quitarse los auriculares del todo, Genda le detiene.

—Quédatelos.

— ¿Eh?

—Juega con ellos. La canción está _on repeat,_ no tendrás que cambiarla.

Sakuma enarca una ceja. _¿Es en serio?_

— ¿Se te ha pirado? ¿Cómo quieres que juegue un partido mientras escucho música?

—Fácil. Llevas el móvil en el bolsillo, te metes el cable por dentro de la camiseta y tapas los cascos con el pelo. —Le pone el teléfono entre las manos. Sakuma intenta devolvérselo en vano. Genda es un cabezota. Cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera él. —Vamos, ¿Cuánto crees que durará el partido? Como mucho el otro equipo va a aguantar hasta el primer tiempo. Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Y te aseguro que a los quince ya van a estar matados y no vamos a tener que hacer nada. Puedes jugar perfectamente mientras escuchas música, hazme caso. Lo digo por experiencia.

_Que cabrón._

Cuando Genda se pone así es imposible darle un no por respuesta. Suspira. Bueno, por probar que no quede. Se coloca el móvil en el bolsillo, el cable escondido debajo de la camiseta y los cascos disimulados con el cabello. El castaño le da el visto bueno sin problemas. Sakuma se levanta despacio. Le duelen las palmas de las manos y su labio continúa sangrando. Mira el reloj. Cinco minutos. _Inspira, espira. _Genda posa la mano en su hombro. Sus miradas se encuentran. Siempre se le ha dado mal eso de dar las gracias. Pero con Genda las palabras no son necesarias, nunca han sido necesarias. Un par de miradas cargadas de sentimiento y una pequeña sonrisa es todo lo que necesitan para comprenderse.

_Eso está bien_.

Disimuladamente, mete la mano en el bolsillo y le da al _play. _Las primeras notas vuelven a ahogar las voces de sus compañeras y los gritos de las personas de las gradas. Siente un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando sube las escaleras que llevan directamente al campo, pero Genda y Bob Marley vuelven a recordarle que no se preocupe por nada, porque todo va a estar bien.

Y les cree.

Porque teniendo a gente como esa en su vida, ¿qué es no creer que todo vaya a salir bien?

Ni que decir tiene.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Nuevo fic! e.e En verdad se me hizo un poco raro escribir esto...sobre todo porque según mi headcanon Sakuma es claustrofóbico no demofóbico XD Pero bue, fue divertido variar el headcanon para variar. Del fic lo único que quiero añadir es que todas las tragedias mencionadas son reales. De hecho me gustaría hablar de una de ellas así rapidito. En concreto la de Madrid Arenas. Esta tragedia sucedió en Halloween de 2012 en una fiesta de música electrónica. Al parecer se vendieron más entradas de lo que permitía el aforo, la seguridad era pésima y el recinto no estaba preparado para este tipo de fiestas. Todo ello hizo que uno de los pasillos que dirigía al escenario se colapsara y cinco chicas murieron asfixiadas. Una de esas chicas era la hija de mi profesor de biología. Todo esto es real, podéis buscarlo si queréis. Solo quería explicarlo porque este no es un tema que se pueda tomar a la ligera. No solo son datos en internet, son victimas reales :(

En fin, creo que nada más que aclarar respecto al fic xD cualquier duda, crítica, _loquesea, _podéis dejarlo en los reviews :33

Muchas gracias por leer y mucha suerte a todas! :D


End file.
